mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Reports
When Unfortunately, with a community as large as Mineplex's, there will always be players that break the rules without staff around to see it. Players can do their part by reporting rule breakers to staff so that they are dealt with as soon as possible. While reporting won't greatly increase your odds of becoming a Trainee, it displays your ability to recognize rule breakers and your willingness to go out of your way to make sure that they are dealt with. Where * You can submit forum reports here. Please follow the report guide while doing so. * Alternatively, if you are Hero+, you can report players in-game by using /report and choosing the type of offense (Hacking, Chat Abuse, Gameplay). * You can create Clans reports here. Reporting Players Please note that reports against players posted on this page will be deleted without warning. This is not the correct place to report. When you are reporting players, you must first get evidence. Evidence requirements vary based on the offense you are reporting for. A screenshot is sufficient for chat offenses and offenses like inappropriate skins/usernames, while most gameplay offenses (teaming, trolling, etc.) require a video recording. Regardless, video evidence will increase the chances of your report being accepted in almost all situations in terms of gameplay offenses. All hacking-based offenses require video evidence in order to better ensure that said player is hacking. This is for all hacks no matter the severity. The next thing you need to do is go to the reports page of the Mineplex Forums, found here. If you are not already signed in, you need to sign in. You also need to link your account, which you can do so here. When you are on the reports page, a form will appear containing the following categories: * Name of the offender * Name of the offense * Evidence * Additional info. Fill it in accordingly and click submit to send the report. You don't have to fill in the 'Additional info' section; however, all other sections are mandatory. It is requested by the Reports Patrol that you spell the offender's username correctly in the report text to avoid problems during the appeal process. Having timestamps in the report if the evidence is over a minute long is required. Once you post your thread, you will need to wait for a member of the Reports Patrol team to answer your report, wherein they will tell you what has happened (denied, accepted, forwarded, etc.) regarding the evidence you submitted. If you disagree with their decision, you can always PM them. If that doesn't go anywhere, you can contact Wanderer, the lead of the Reports teams. Extra Information Seek more information about submitting a report here: Reports Format [Official], as well as the official Clans report guide. Don't know how to upload photos? Find out more here: Having Trouble Uploading Images? If you have proof of a staff member abusing, you should submit a report with evidence via support ticket. It is now requested that you do not upload such evidence to the Reports sections. Reports on in-game offenses are handled by users with either the Reports Patrol or Reports Patrol Assistance tag (Sr. Mods are RPA, whilst Mods are RP). They may also forward reports on particular things to other teams. If you are seen breaking the rules in your own report, you will still be punished, under a self-report. Your punishment reason will contain Self-Report. Even if it wasn't you that was breaking the rules in the evidence, the reporter (unless otherwise identifiable in the evidence) will be punished. All punishments issued off reports contain FR at the end, self-reports excepted. Reports Teams There are three teams that are responsible for handling reports. The first is the Reports Patrol (RP). This is a subteam comprised of Trainees and Moderators whose job is to clear the reports from the reports section and issue punishments from them. Members of this team can be identified by the 'RP' sub-team tag, which can be seen on the right hand side. There is also the Reports Patrol Assistance (RPA) subteam. This subteam is comprised of Senior Moderators, generally those who were on Reports Patrol before being promoted. Their duties are the exact same as those of the general Reports Patrol team, to clear reports and punish from them. However, they do not have the same quota requirements since they have a larger workload within their Senior Moderator team. Members of this team can be identified by the 'RPA' sub-team tag, which can be seen on the right hand side. There is also the Reports Patrol Clans (RPC) subteam. This subteam is comprised of Clans Management and Clans Management assistance members who were selected to handle Clans reports. However, Clans Management members who are a part of RPA and not RPC may process Clans reports. Members of this team can be identified by the 'RPC' sub-team tag, which can be seen on the right hand side All of the reports patrol teams are led by Wanderer, a Forum Ninja and a Website Developer who works closely with the forums admin, Jarvis. There are also Reports Patrol Mentors/Monitors, which are KornieDE, FairestLordHarry, and GuitarHero_King. These 3 people only handle RP Mod members, not RPC, RPA, or Trainee RPs. Wanderer handles everyone else (RPC, RPA, Trainee RPs). Category:Mineplex Management Category:Reports Patrol